Es el nectar dulce de tu sangre
by Kath Stoker
Summary: Vampiros en Hogwarts. Dumbledore toma la decisión de admitir en el colegio a aquellos seres de piel fría y blanca como la tiza, pensando en que quizás podrían llevar una vida normal como alumnos. ¿Podrán resistir el deceo de beber sangre humana?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de J.K. Rowling por más quiera NO me pertenecen. Pero si me pertenecen TODOS los demás personajes de esta historia.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

Un hombre alto y anciano de largo cabello platinado salió de su despacho poniéndose sobre los hombros una túnica púrpura que barría el suelo. A medida que avanzaba, sus botas de taco alto y hebillas resonaban por los pasillos oscuros del castillo, hasta detenerse en la entrada principal y abrir la enorme doble puerta. Fijó su mirada al cielo que ya había oscurecido.

En los anteojos de media luna que traía, se reflejaba la luna llena y detrás de estos se encontraban sus ojos brillantes y azules, impacientes por la llegada de _ellos_.

De pronto, el anciano esbozó una sonrisa al ver el carruaje de color azul pálido volando hacia él. Tirado por caballos de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancos.

−Un minuto antes de lo anunciado−dijo, cuando el carruaje descendió y aterrizó sobre la tierra firme.

Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, le hizo una reverencia, buscó con las manos una escalerita dorada. Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces bajó por aquellas escaleritas la mujer tan reconocida por su enorme estatura y por su rostro hermoso.

−«Dumbledog»−dijo enseñándole una sonrisa de dientes blancos. –Tanto tiempo sin «vegnos».

−Mi querida Madame Maxine−dijo−, bienvenida nuevamente a Hogwarts. Tiene razón, no nos hemos visto desde el torneo de los tres magos. Aunque debería decir cuatro.

Albus Dumbledore recordó lo sucedido. Harry Potter estuvo en el torneo sin la edad suficiente. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Sólo importaba quienes estaban dentro del carruaje.

−¿Están allí?−si no estaban seria una desgracia ya que él estaba tan entusiasmado.

Madame Maxine asintió.

−Tus nuevos alumnos, «Dumbledog».

Fue entonces, cuando cuatro chicos salieron del carruaje azul pálido con una enorme elegancia al caminar. Eran tan parecidos los unos con los otros, pero a la vez tan distintos que Dumbledore no podía describirlos.

Vestían aún el fino uniforme de Beauxbatons que era de seda.

Madame Maxine se pudo percatar que el anciano se había quedado sin palabras al ver a sus nuevos alumnos; ella recordaba que al momento de verlos por primera vez le ocurrió lo mismo. Todos con una belleza inhumana. Blancos como la tiza y labios rojos, increíblemente rojos.

Los cuatro chicos se detuvieron junto a su ex directora.

−Te los «pesentagé». Ella es Danielle Ballimore.

Una de las dos chicas dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia, mostrándole a Dumbledore sus dientes más blancos que su piel. Luego retrocedió junto con los demás.

Madame Maxine luego presentó a un muchacho que distraídamente observaba el castillo. Su nombre era Samuel Ballimore, un chico de cabello color miel y ojos verdes esmeraldas que saludó a Albus Dumbledore con un apretón amistoso de manos. Dumbledore sintió su piel como si un balde de agua fría la cubriera.

−Adele Ballimore.

Aquella muchacha caminó entre todos y se acercó al anciano. Quizás caminar no era la palabra adecuada, ya que, al momento de mover sus pequeños pies parecía danzar.

Abrazó a Dumbledore y él sintió como lo olía la muchacha. Aunque aparentaba tener un cuerpo delicado, el anciano además notó lo fuertes que eran sus brazos al momento de apretarlo.

Sólo le quedaba por presentar al último de ellos que observaba el bosque prohibido fijamente. Dumbledore sabía que Madame Maxime traería a tres, pero no a cuatro.

−Veo que trajiste a alguien más−le dijo el anciano.

El muchacho que observaba el bosque prohibido respondió por ella:

−Al escuchar que querías ver si traernos aquí resultaba, quise venir aquí con ellos−respondió y luego añadió−: Me presento, soy Soren Olaf. Un placer señor Dumbledore. Espero que no le moleste acogerme en su colegio.

Y por primera vez miró al anciano con sus ojos azul claro. El anciano sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal que le hizo estremecerse y no querer volver a mirarlo.

−Madame Maxime−Albus Dumbledore le quitó la mirada de encima al muchacho y observó a la giganta−, ahora si me lo permite tengo que explicarle a ellos cuales son las normas del colegio y también el sombrero seleccionador les debe asignar una casa.

Entonces los cuatro chicos acompañados de la directora de Beauxbatons y de Dumbledore, entraron al castillo con miles de secretos que a partir de aquel momento debían guardar por el bien de los demás alumnos.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les haya agragado el primer capitulo. Me maté creandolo junto con la trama y todo lo demás. ¡Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios!

**SALUDOS: **Para Dani, que ahora está a mi lado haciendo dibujos en su cuadernito donde deberia estar escribiendo aquella historia que me debe ¬¬ y también para Kay y Pami que seguramente serán unas de las primeras personas en leer esta historia :) las quiero.


End file.
